Dragon Ball Z The Rebirth
by SSJ4CidHighWind
Summary: umm. New force headed towards Earth. Goten, Gohan, Trunks go to look for there fathers since they haven't heard from them in over 2 months since they went to train elsewhere
1. Default Chapter Title

Episode 1 Father Where Are You?  
  
  
It has been two months since the 3 Saiya-jins have not heard from   
their fathers Gokuo and Vegeta. They began to search for their fathers who   
left to train on distant planets because of warnings from Kaio-Sama   
that an evil force is headed towards Earth even more ominous than the   
great Li, an evil dragon formed by the Black dragon Balls .  
  
Trunks yells "Come on Goten give it all you got. We have to train   
harder if we want to have a chance to defeat the great force. With that   
Goten starts yelling " AHHHHHHHHHHHH" and then transforms into Super   
Saiya-jin 1. Then after charging his hands behind his back for a quick   
second he fires an extremely powerful KameKameHa. At the last second seeing   
this Trunks also charges up into Super Saiya-jin 1 and crosses his arms   
in front of his face to block the extremely strong attack from the   
young warrior.... Once all the smoke cleared and there was no Trunks, Goten   
jumped into the air cheering "At last defeated by the Great Saiya-jin"   
to only be interrupted by a deep voice saying "Not yet". Turning around   
Goten sees Trunks hovering over him in Super Saiya-jin unleashing an   
energy beam shouting "Finishing Buster", and with that the massive ball   
flies towards an unsuspecting Goten. As it hits Goten straight in the   
stomach exploding with an incredible amount of force, that even knocked   
Trunks back a little, killing Goten...  
  
After the great battle the two fighters emerge from their meditation   
sitting across from each other in a Capsule Corp. spaceship. And of   
course there was Trunks with a smirk on his face sweating as he stared at   
Goten. " Maybe next time Goten, just maybe," laughs Trunks.  
" Nice one Trunks, that was good. You will have to teach me that one   
sometime" declares Goten.  
"Shut up you two can't you see I am working on my calculus homework"   
exclaimes Gohan.  
"Shut up Gohan!!" retorts Goten with a slight frown. "Father is   
missing, some evil force is heading for earth and you are only worried about   
school!"  
Gohan, "I don't need your bologna" With that he stands up and shoots a   
friendly beam that smacks Goten in the arm. " I was the quicker one to   
adjust to this gravity, in fact 500 times gravity is just like normal.   
What do say we turn up the heat and go to 550 times normal gravity you   
weakling."  
After listening to Gohan, Goten stood up enraged "What was that for?"  
"For being dumb and not listing to your brother" Gohan snaps back  
  
With those words Goten jumps at the same time as Gohan does and they   
both begin to charge up to Super Saiya-jin.. After a lot of grunting and   
yelling they flew to each other so they where right across from each   
other with their blonde hair waving in the air caused by the almost   
majestic golden aurora that surronded their bodies. As they were about to   
start Goten looks to his right and smirks at an on looking Trunks....   
Seeing this he also charges up an into Super Saiya-jin  
"Trunks stay out of this!!" yelles Gohan  
"Too late, ready Goten" answers Trunks  
"Yeah" replies Goten  
" Alright, here we come" Yell Trunks and Goten simutanious as they did   
a little dance and then put their two fingers together saying "   
Fush-ion-HA". With a quick but loud explosion out of this ball of energy   
emerged a new warrior. He is Super Saiya-jin 3 Gotenks.  
  
"This is going to be fun" declares Gotenks  
"In your dreams.. You are a fool Trunks. You should never stuck your   
nose where it doesn't belong" rebutted Gohan.  
" This is neither Trunks nor Goten. We are the instrument of your   
demise" answeres the cocky warrior Gotenks. Hearing this enraged Gohan and   
he flew towards Gotenks with a fury of punches and kicks that were   
easily swatted away by Gotenks.  
"HA HA. Is that all you got. And you call yourself a Saiya-jin"  
" No you fool. You are too cocky!!" saying this he lads one right on   
the left side of Gotenks face sending him back a little. Then Gohan   
followed up with a couple of kicks and punches that sent him to the floor,   
leaving him with a split lip and bloody nose.  
  
Slowing getting up Gotenks wipes his hand across mouth and notices   
the blood. Seeing this made him disgusted because it could happen, so he   
flew above Gohan with amazing speed an charged up a fist full of energy   
and punched Gohan with a back breaking punch sending Gohan straight to   
the floor an through it into the kitchen leaving his face in printed in   
the watermelon he had crashed through while going through the table.  
  
As Gohan laid there motionless Gotenks flew to where Gohan had crashed   
through laughing menacing looking at the sprawled Gohan who was no   
longer with the golden hair. "Get up you weakling." shoutes Gotenks "   
Don't make me come down there and get you. This was hardly worth my time!"   
Hearing this Gohan slowly gets to his feet saying "Didn't father tell   
you to never under estimate your opponent even if they are down"  
  
"Shut up Gohan are we here to fight or chat over a cup of tea!"   
counterclaimed Gotenks  
  
"That was a nice move. That had Trunks written all over it. But I   
though at the level of Super Saiya-jin 3 you were actually strong.. Oh well. It is my turn, AHHHHAHHHHHHHHH" as he starts to charge back into Super Saiya-jin 1 first, then a little longer and he had reached the level of Super Saya-jin 2. After he was done he jumped up and flew straight at the off guard Gotenks and slammed him into the ceiling where he kneed him even further into the tile cieling. Then as Gotenks started to fall Gohan caught him mid way on his knees then with an ever strong ax handle punch he sent the warrior promptly to the ground, where with a flash of energy the one mighty warrior became two. Gohan went back to the normal black hair and black eyed boy and flew down to the battered warriors that were slowly rising.  
  
"You two alright, sorry about that but I had to teach you a lesson"   
asked a concerned Gohan. "Here eat this.." With that Gohan handed them a senzu bean to split and grabs one for him..  
  
"Thanks" said Trunks and Goten.  
  
" No problem. Just next time don't interrupt my studies and you will   
live" answered Gohan  
  
With that said the 3 saiya-jins get back in there seats thinking about   
there fathers and this great force coming. Can they do it? Will they   
find there fathers or will earth be destroyed by this great  
force?? Find out in the next episode of DBZ The REBIRTH  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Episode 2 The Morning of Laughs   
  
We catch up with the 3 Saiya-jins as they are flying thru space one planet to another. As they get deeper into space they realized more and more how hopeless that this looks and the destruction of Earth is near.  
  
" Beep Beep Beep Beep " sounded the alarm clock at an ever early time of 9:30 AM.   
  
" What the fuck is that? " asks a grumpy Goten as he rolls over to the sounds of his stupid alarm clock.  
  
" Time to get up you bum. Shit! You sleep more than a dead elephant. " said an ever cheery Gohan.  
  
" Damn You Gohan. Why the hell do we have to get up so early. last night you had us up till 3 AM listening to you ramble on about Instien! " shouted Goten.  
  
" You moron. Don't you listen. " asked Gohan, " His name is Einstein. One of the greatest scientists ever did you kno.... "  
  
" No and I don't care. When you start talking about great fighters and masters then wake me up. Until then go away! " interrupted Goten as he rolled over pulling the covers over his head.  
  
" You two make a hell of a lot of noise this early in the morning. " stated the sleepy voice of Trunks.  
  
" Oh. I am sooo sorry. " pleaded Gohan sarcastically " Know get the hell out of bed and go take a shower you two, or else! " yelled Gohan.  
  
" Damn, alright. You know Gohan. You would make a good wife! " With that said Goten stubbles out of his bed and out the door followed by a laughing Trunks.  
  
" Haha, Gohan got dissed. hehe. An ugly wife at that. haha. " laughed Trunks as he passed the ever bitchy Gohan.  
  
" Go to hell " re-stated Gohan as he slapped Trunks in the back of his head closing the door and going o the Kitchen.  
  
Goten and Trunks enter the kitchen, sniffing at the air, After the showers about 45 minute later.  
  
" Yum, what's cooking mom? " snickered Goten as he smeared about a pound of gel thru his hair.  
  
" Yeah, very funny. Your ass will be on this plate if you don't sit down and shut-up. " stated Gohan in a firm voice.  
  
" Heh. Smells good Gohan. Damn. Wish my mom could cook like that. She burns everything. I swear under that blue hair she has to be a natural blonde! " Quipped Trunks.  
  
" Haha good one " laughed Gohan as he set all the plates down on the table.  
  
As the 3 Saiya-jins sit down at the bar ,yeah you heard me bar! They do have those in space ships! Anyways. As they sit down all thinking about different things, ranging from girlfriends to Instien to his 4.0 GPA and of course their fathers. Where are they. The last three planets left no clues. Will they ever catch up with them. Sounds impossible right? Well its not cause there has to be more than 2 episodes so wait and see! The next episode: The Freezing Moments in Time.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Episode 3 The Ice Planet of Frozen Tundra  
  
  
3 Days into their journey the 3 Saiya-jins have hit 25 planets in more than 4 galaxies. With all this traveling all they have found is a path of destruction that looks like where Goku and Vegeta may have been training. We catch up with them as they are all sitting in their chairs(seat-belts of-course. Because even 3 Saiya-jins are not safe from accidents!) looking into space....  
  
" And that was 'Rollin' by Limp Bizket. Up next we got a classic. They changed the world of music, the were British. They were the Beetles. And here is Yesterday. " announced the Radio Announcer for what else would he do..  
  
  
THen on the radio come the song... "YESTERDAY,ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY, NOW IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THEY'RE HERE TO STAY, OH, I BELIEVE IN YESTERDAY.  
  
SUDDENLY,I'M NOT HALF THE MAN I USED TO BE, THERE'S A SHADOW HANGING OVER ME, OH, YESTERDAY CAME SUDDENLY.  
  
WHY SHE........" but before the song could end it was interupted by a familiar voice. It was Goku's of-course. but his true voice. When Bulma built the ship with her father at Capsule Corps they integrated Goku's voice over the computers so the 3 Saiya-jins would have a little motivation.  
  
" We are now approaching Planet 26. From what the sensors pick up it is pure ice forming a one giant land mass. The air seems breathable and I can pick up a few traces Ki from the warriors. " announced the computer  
  
" Alright. " yelled Goten   
  
" Hold up. Let me check the " Stated Gohan before he was interrupted.  
  
" Come Goten lets go " exclaimed Trunks as he unbuckled his seat and jumped to the door with Goten right behind him.  
  
" Wait. I need to check " shouted Gohan  
  
" Oh.. Who cares. Didn't you hear the sensors. " said Gotan.  
  
And before Gohan could stop them both warriors hads oped the hatch and jumped out. even forgettign their coats. With-out cursing some how Gohan got up grapped all the coats and headed towards the hatch and then out of no where came a giant thud and and a noise that sounded like "ouch".  
  
" Damn. What the hell was that. " exclained Gohan as he finally jumped out the hatch. " Goten, Trunks. Where are you two idiots."  
  
There was no answer or any sounds so Gohan jumped up into the air and headed towards where he heard the sound. As he came up over a hill he knowticed two icicles that where in the middle of the icy plain.  
  
" Heheh. Those moromns were frozen tight. " chuckled Gohan as he landed next to the two warriors.  
  
" ............." yelled Goten and Trunks. Well they probally said something but cause they were frozen. With that Gohan melted them with a little Ki beam.  
  
" Thanks Gohan. " said both Trunks and Goten.  
  
" No problem " stated Gohan as he thru them coats. " Next time wait. So what happened. Why are you frozen? It isn't that cold. "  
  
" I know. We were flying and out of no where this ice beam hit goten and before I could do anything I too was hit " answered Trunks  
  
" Yep " agreed Goten. " Right before you got here I could see two shadows coming this way. Luckily you scared them away! "  
  
" 2 shadows. hmm. ok. Keep your energy as low as possible. I wonder why I can't sense anything? Probally because the are hiding with the ice or in it. Alright lets go. Stay close. If you see anything signal someone. " commanded Gohan. With that said all 3 Saiya-jins jumped in the air hiding their enormous Ki as low as possible.  
  
What new dangers lay ahead. Well I can't tell you! Cause then Why would I write another chapter. Aren't you excited. There will be a BATTLE!(just one hint!) yahoo. See you guys soon!  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Episode 4 The Icy End of Warriors Alike  
  
  
With the scare of that "ice beam" all three warriors are on high alert. With there Ki as low as possible. As they circled teh planet they found destruction everywhere. Ice Palaces destoyed, bodies everywhere. Things began to look un easy. Has Goku & vegeta started taining in a different way? We catch up itht hem as they are flying over another detroyed palace.  
  
  
" Damm man. This is depressing. The sensor says our fathers where here right? " stated Goten as he felt crushed by the idea that his generous father would do such a thing.  
  
" Yeah Goten. What happened. I can see my father doing this but Goku. no way! Gohan, what do you know? " questioned Trunks.  
  
" I know what yuo guys mean. But I know as much as you! Hey. Hold up.. I got an idea. lets go to the next palace and see if there are any survivors! " said Gohan  
  
" Ok. " agreed the the 2 younger warriors.  
  
With that the 3 Saiya-jins flew onward. Then out of no-where came up the next palace. The odd thing is it wasn't demolished. Could there be survivors? Lets hope thought all 3 Saiya-jins as they flew towards the Ice Palace to see if any one could actually be there. Then all of a sudden a beam came flying towards Gohan. At first he ws unable to tell what it was but at the last second he realized it was the fabbled "ice beam", but this time it wasn't so fabbled!  
  
" Oh shit, where the hell did that come from!? " shouted an angered Gohan.  
  
" I don't know. oh shit, guys look! " yelled Goten in a shrieky little voice.  
  
That is when they all realized what th fuck was happening. They where being attacked. And that is when 30 guys/woman plus appeared to be heading towards them.  
  
" Hey. Do not fight!! I mean it. We need to find out what happened. Also do not go Super Saiya-jin. It may not help. Alright? " yelled the Diplomatic wanna-be Gohan.  
  
" What the hell. They are going to attack us. Damn it. I am goin gto beat there asses! " yelled an anger Goten cause that was almot the second time he got his balls frozen for no reason!  
  
" Goten no! Get the hell back here! Gohan is right. Just defend yourself. " yelled Trunks " Watch out. They are here. "  
  
With it said the battle began. Each warrior had about 10-11 warriors after them. Even thought they were no match for the 3 Saiya-jins power Gohan didn't want to fuirther complicate shit.  
  
" Damn. They are alright. " stated Goten as he just kinda of stood there in the middle of 12 flying warriors trying to lay one punch.  
  
" Of course they we are. What the hell. Think you could come back. You will pay! " yelled an inraged warrior and layed one right across Goten face which just angered Goten more.  
  
" Fuck you all! I dont care about diplomatic shit! " with that said Goten charged straight into Super Saiya-jin and hit the guy straight to the ground creatinga crater this size of Redding.  
  
" No Gohan " pleaded Gohan & trunks but it was to late. The guy was down for the count.   
  
But an interesting thing happened. The warriors stopped. They all flew into a line an stood there. Tehn in a flash two went and grabbed there commander and brought him back up. He looked like he had just been run over by anout 20 semis.   
  
" Who are you? Why do you have blonde hair kid! " demanded the Commander.  
  
" I am Goten. Son of the great Goku. Now who the fuck do you think you are. Attacking us like this. Twice may I add! " shouted an enraged Goten. As he spouted tehse words of anger many warriors kinda flinched. HAd tehy not heard of these words before. Probally because they don't go to public school!  
  
" Young Boy, Dont you dare talk to an elder that way. " stated the Commander. " I am Commander Yorji. Head officer of these fine men. Did you say you are the son of Goku? "  
  
" Yes he is. And so I am I. The name is Gohan. Next to me is Vegeta's kid Trunks. Why do you ask. How do you know that name? " asked Gohan  
  
" They helped save our planet. Destoyed some but saved many lifes. Please come down to the palace. We will talk over a Coca-Cola. " said Yorji.  
  
" Sounds good. Shit man. Coca-Cola advertises everywhere. What tribe are tuo by the way. We are the Red Cola people. " said Yorji." Now please follow me. "  
  
With the battle over and peace made they head to the castle. Could this be a trab? Nah. That would be too much. And what is this deal witht he whole Coca-Cola tribe. Where did they get that shit from? Well, my days work is done as Narrator. See you h=guys later 


End file.
